User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 2
Happy 4th of July!!! Hey Hey German77 Thanks for the help. I hope this worked. -- 01:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) you can use the template:Archive to go to the last talk pages.-- 01:58, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks -- 02:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) IRC Can u come on the irc. #mlnw 02:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) tried clicking on the link but it didn't work. -- 02:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) That is a wrong link try this one My_Lego_Network_Wiki:IRC-- 02:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) OK now what? -- 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Click the link that marks #mlnw. If you dont have Chatzilla Plugin Downloaded then search Chatzilla on google and download it. It only takes a minute. I want to talk to you in private. 02:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) And my link above is a correct link. You just hasnt downloaded the plugin. 02:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) It comes up with Firefox could not install the file at https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/downloads/latest/16/addon-16-latest.xpi because: Download error -228 So what do I do -- 02:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) here is another link to the same http://java.freenode.net/ you don't need to install something.-- 02:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I'm on. -- 02:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Err, just to say that link isn't correct as you haven't put the server "irc.Freenode.net" in. Try: #MLNW : 07:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hey i'll be you're first customer when i do this but i'll buy 2 of you're nebular crystals by giving you 180 clicks!-- Ok. I have a friend that is speed ranking with me could you give the clicks on his modules? -- 23:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sure! And I'll join.-- 23:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ok now could you click on the Pet Golem Module on page. -- 23:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) sorry... I spent 180 clicks on german77 page (You're friend).-- 00:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) So now what? I really need gypsum to build the foundation and then I'll rank up. -- 00:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Don't worry the clicks will e back in two days! then you owe me 2 nebular crystals correct?-- Yes. Sorry About that. And I will be moving my store to User:LeinardoSmith/Store I will send you the nebular crystals after you give me the clicks. And please post here each time you click and tell me how many times you clicked. -- 05:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Great remember To register you're store you must have 5 customers at the least, and you must have a record of all their pages.-- 15:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey is the deal still on? -- 02:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clicks Finally, I will be needing those clicks you owe me for the Loose Sparks. I need clicks on my Crest of the House of Gauntlet's module. Put 80 of the clicks there. (If you won't be able to get them all on by the Fourth, then notify me, and I'll give you somewhere else to click.) Give the other 20 to , a.k.a. FB100Z. Put those clicks wherever he wants them. Thanks! 16:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I am confused. You need them but you don't? -- 00:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Speed ranking Just so you know you don't have to worry about me blocking anyone I don't need any items that can be randomly given.-- 17:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) traffic sorry but a new rule says: If you post in your sig you will be disqualified.-- 18:07, 2 July 2009 (UTC) am I disqualified? I didn't post my sig did I? -- 23:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) No he meant that you can't post an advertisement in you're sig.-- 23:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) oooh ok. I'll remove it. -- 01:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) better? -- 01:26, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Speed Ranking For the record, I was the first to use the term speed ranking. Look on my page. Also, it is usually better to have lots of people on your friends list. 03:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. But it is better to have all of your friends at or above what rank you are on. -- 11:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :D Hey, Just so you know, I obtained the clicks I needed on my Crest of the House of Gauntlet's Module. So there's no need to pay up with those other 50 you owe me. Instead, take some or all of them and spread them out among the MLN pages of the administrators, and . 05:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? -- 10:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I mean that those fifty clicks you owe me you don't owe me anymore. Sibling donations. I suggest taking some or all of those clicks you used to owe me and give them to the administrators as a gift from the Wiki, that is if you feel like it. 17:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 17:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 17:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) High Prices! Leonardo, Ur shop prices r too high. Ur not going to get much customers with those prices. Example at the alpha store u can purchase 1 diamond for 5 clix where as at ur store it's 60!!!!. I'm not havin a go at u im just recommending.-Skullkeepa14 The reason why the prices are high is because of the amount in stock. And the that the diamonds are really rare. -- 11:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Diamonds are the easiest gem to get but i still agree. The price is unreasonable. And please come on the IRC!! 17:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think the IRC is a safe way to chat. -- 00:54, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Do u have lots of customers yet?-Skullkeepa14 no not yet. -- 05:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) thank you Thank you for giving me a chance to help in the creation of two stores.-- 01:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. And if you have any left over items you don't need I'll buy them for clicks. -- 01:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Traffic I'll put my sig in your traffic if you put one in mine :) -- 01:27, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok -- 01:30, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Can you post your sig in mine.-- 01:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok posted -- 01:43, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks this is The great Siging!!!-- 01:44, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Comedy No a good joke if so post it on skippers type up comedy on his page!-- 01:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Game I will be starting a game here Great can't wait for the new game You and skipper seem to love making games on the mlnw Hey you should make one Together.-- 01:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh and the prize could be 100 clicks 50 from me and 50 from skipper. -- 01:58, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm good with that but If I'm part of it can I delete my sig from the game?-- 02:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) From what game? -- 03:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ya for what game.-- 03:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) That sig game you created.-- 15:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You can delete it if you want to. -- 00:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Warning 00:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) traffic You will disqualificated if you still put advertisement in other user talk pages.-- 01:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) aah man!!! Traffic Hey don't worry about that (to much) It's only a warning You may advertise you're traffic in the traffic page Forum though.-- 16:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ooh ok And they are really making up alot more rules! -- 00:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Well its just to make the game a bit harder I mean before it was all about who advertised the most, now its about who can get more sigs, By the way the store has put a portrait of you up on the wall.-- 18:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) yaaaa I have a portrait! -- 23:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You like it my loyal worker? -- 23:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I am counted as loyal? Even though I haven't had a single order? -- 10:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check out the type up comedy page we have alot of jokes and I think there's still room for some of yours !-- 00:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Nice joke Come back whenever!-- 16:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC) And i'll see you in october In the bee battles!!!!-- 16:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yer traffic Hey um sorry, When I was putting my sig in ur traffic I accidently edited too much can u fix it?- Yeh just a sec. -- 01:11, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Old club pages On ur old club page, how many stars did u have? and what colour? Hello?? Hey you edited before I finished typing. -- 01:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I keeped forgeting the password and username so I never did get it fully working. I had to start a new account with MLN. -- 01:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ok, well I had nearly black stars. There was a glitch i used, U know those visorak bionicle codes. I entered them over and over agin thats how i got good stars! So did you upgrade? -- 01:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah and by golly gosh. Upon entering MLN I was hailed with over 2000 brix Your Shop I couldn't help but notice your shope isn't listed on the trade market! Still in beta stage. :) -- 01:49, 10 July 2009 (UTC) That should be beta? eehh LOL! Friends, sorry Umm sorry leinardo but i gotta get gems so i have to decline ur offer How many you need I have to spare.-- 02:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How much u got? I have some too. -- 02:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How many you need.-- 02:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sell you 1 gem for 6 clicks. Special offer see store. -- 02:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I could give u clix on yer gated garden module! no on my trio module. -- 02:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ok in that case i'll buy as many gems as possible!! 1 rough ruby 6 clicks 4 rough diamonds 24 clicks 5 rough sapphires 30 clicks 60 clicks total -- 02:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And Please post the offer at my store talk page. -- 02:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Little trade cOuld i do a little click trade with u?, I need 7 clix on my POS, I'll give u 7 clix anywhere! THIS TRADE IS URGENT!!!!!!!!-- 09:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ok please give them on my trio module. -- 09:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ur trio module isn't on ur page!-- 09:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Please Respond?!?!-- 09:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) sorry I'll put it up. -- 09:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Done the 7 clix, Please give me the 7 clix on gated garden mod-- 09:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 9 times the 2 extra are just for buying from my store. -- 09:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) 20 clix for 20 clix We will do this trade again tomorow, TY-- 11:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't give you the clicks did I? -- 12:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) wat r u talkin about?, anyway Do u want to start doing the 20 clix for 20 clix trade, right now?-- 01:46, 13 July 2009 (UTC) U still wanna do this trade-- 03:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Have u got ur group module yet, so we can do click trade?-- 00:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yep Click 20 times and I will harvest and then I'll click 20 times on what module? -- 00:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and I couldn't stick you on my group module because you blocked me. -- 00:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) W00ps sorry about that I will unblok, but if u recieve any gypsum or pipes from my modules, sen em' bak to me. if u follow this promise u can have the clix to ur group module for free if i'm on it. TY!-- 01:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) U r unblocked,....-- 01:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) OK I promise but I warn you It will be hard It took over 1000 clicks on my pet golem for my friend to get all the gypsum he needed. What module do I click on? -- 01:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 1000 clix not a problem, don't forget i finished rank 4 in just under 2 weeks!.Actually do u have factory uploaded pictures?-- 01:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes why? -- 01:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Could u set up a framer's apprentice factory module and i will click it 100 times, don't worry u won't need this module up for long and I will also click ur group module. Thanx!-- 01:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ok just a sec. -- 01:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Done. -- 01:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ok clix on framer starting now.-- 01:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) License ready for harvest, Tell me wen u want the group module clix-- 02:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I harvested and please click 20 times on group module now. -- 02:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 20 clix complete on your group module! Tell me when next package is ready! Oh please send license-- 02:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Oooh you wanted the license I thought it was a gift. lol In your mail. -- 02:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) LOL!!, U can have the free clix to ur group module as a gift! Unlimited clix to ur group module ( or until I have run out)-- 02:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Any other time I would give u 100 clix on any of ur license mods but not right now.-- 02:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sig I'll try it again Joeman200